Ursula
Ursula is a deceased female who has been mentioned in a bunch of Jesse's videos, with her bungalow deep within the woods being seen multiple times. She is more or less the main antagonist of the [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]]. She is portrayed by Melissa Stahlberger. Biography Early Life Ursula went to a boarding school in Greenvile, Pennsylvania. She has also briefly mentioned that her father worked in a textile factory and mother may have worked at a motel, or simply stayed there. During her early years she spent time with her father at a diner, which she later went to with her abusive boyfriend, Luke. Ursula, in her later years, was to marry Edgar, the man she described as "the love of her life", supposedly in secret, behind Luke's back, or rather simply against his wishes even when the two were not together. Luke, found the two together and was heart-broken, hanging himself.THE STORY OF LUKE! The Legend The night prior to her wedding day, while trying on her wedding dress, she somehow burned alive in her bungalow deep within the woods. Ever since this tragedy, she has supposedly been seen walking around in her wedding dress.The Story of Ursula Aftermath Circa thirty years later in ''The Story of Ursula, ''Jesse Ridgway, Theresa Ridgway, Parker Zippel, Zachary Dingler and Cornatzer explored Ursula's house on video, discovering strange flowers and supposedly hearing strange noises, noises that were apparently added in by Jesse, as theorized by Larry Abraham in THE RETURN TO URSULA'S!. As revealed by Tom Abraham, he visited Ursula's himself, with his friends, sometime before or after Jesse, hearing crying and eventually a terrifying shrieking noise inside Ursula's house just about fifty feet away, which caused him and his friends to flee, never to return.SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE! The Psycho Series Three years later during the ''Psycho Series, her house was seen once again with Jesse taking his girlfriend in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DI3a26y3iNs THE SPIRIT OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK!], nothing much was added to the story, but the house was seen more clearly. She was also talked about in AROUND THE FIRE!, leading to Jesse going back to the house with Larry and Corn a year later, exploring the creepy bungalow once more, however the video turned out to be building up to a jump-scare edited in post-production by Jesse, a screamer of the series' antagonist, Aunt Melissa.THE RETURN TO URSULA'S! ''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES! Ursula's house was seen and explored yet again in [[HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!|''HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!]], this was one of many locations being explored by Jesse, Parker and Larry at the time. The three looked around for quite some time, finding new locations nearby, causing Jesse to freak out and become confused, by the end of the video the three were walking back to the car, when a spirit walked by them in the background. In [[KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!|''KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!]], Larry shows Parker and Jesse this sighting on the video, telling them they should go back. The next day, after Jesse filmed a video and partial vlog with his girlfriend, went over to Larry's with the intent to visit Ursula's once again, before doing so however the two play cards, however in the background the Ouija board's pointer is moving, remaining unnoticed, they then go over to Ursula's. Upon even beginning the recording at Ursula's the three hear and see multiple questionable and even creepy phenomenons, hearing that of flapping wings, hearing music from a seemingly dead radio, Jesse apparently seeing something moving outside in the woods, and much more. It is evident by now, and for Larry especially, that something is up with the Ursula house.Do You Believe in Ghosts? The three decide to once again re-visit, but in the daylight, to which they do in, finding out that they aren't the only ones experiencing weird and unexplained events at Ursula's house, as told by Chris Ridgway, he heard cries and shrieks from the house, and even saw an apparition, similar to Tom. Chris tells them not to visit during the night, however this causes the three to become curious, so they do just that.HUNTER IN THE WOODS! Upon arriving at the house, initially nothing seems out of the ordinary, however the longer they stay the more odd and terrifying it became, hearing cries and shrieking from the house, like Chris and Tom had told them, seeing the possible spirit of Ursula chasing them, and finding a man inside a shed nearby.PANDORA'S BOX! Ursula was seen briefly in [[THE TWO-FACED MAN!|''THE TWO-FACED MAN!]]. She was mentioned by a man with a burnt face, who then left Parker, Larry and Jesse to "visit" Ursula, although seen incredibly briefly, it showed the two talking, with the man offering her flowers. In SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!, Jesse, Parker, Larry and Joe decide to camp out just beside Ursula's house, however upon hearing her cries, they explore the house until they reach the attic, to which she is show crying, but turns her head and screams, causing the four to flee into the woods. As they are discussing what to do, she appears once more, placing her hand on Jesse's shoulder, which causes the all to hide this time around. As Jesse and Parker hide, Jesse freaks out about the spirit, causing him to think everything he has believed in is more or less un-true, after this, he tells Parker to find Larry and Joe, to which he does, but Ursula wasn't far behind. The four then run far from the house, being chased by Ursula, who was last seen by the bridge screaming at the them violently. Ursula was finally confirmed to be the Ursula from the legend in 24 HOURS IN HELL!, after Jesse, Parker, Joe and Larry return to use an Ouija board inside her house. It also reveals that The Man in The Shed is a sort of enemy of hers, when asked the question of who he was, the pointer is thrown and the board is set on fire, with Ursula attacking Jesse, but knocked out and taken to the shed to be interrogated. She finally answers the burning questions, telling the four that she was calling them, in an attempt to bring them back so that they can help her be free. If there was any doubt of her spiritual powers, she shows Jesse that she can escape the ropes she was bound to in an instant by flying up and away, causing Joe to faint and Jesse to have a mental breakdown.THE CORPSE BRIDE! In ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR!, Edgar, Ursula's living fiancé, visits Jesse and reveals to him that Ursula is "sorry" about what happened before and just wants Jesse's help, to which Jesse refuses. Despite Jesse's refusal to help, Edgar reveals that Ursula is trapped at the location of her death and cannot leave until various items are found to allow her to go onto the afterlife. Jesse re-visits Ursula's house alone with only Parker in THE OTHER SIDE!, looking around during the daylight, finding nothing but a single suspected human bone, to which he eventually leaves, but before doing so quickly sweeps away the ash-line with his feet, which causes the spirits initially trapped inside, let out.WHO KILLED PARKER? It is revealed that Ursula is very much capable of possession, which is exactly what she did to Jesse's girlfriend in order to communicate with Jesse, telling him he broke the ash-line in a hysterically angry tone, strangling him, however stopping after the necklace around Jesse's girlfriend's neck was ripped off.THE HAUNTED NECKLACE! This event causes Jesse to finally believe in spirits, and finally convinces him to help Ursula out. In THE TEXTILE FACTORY!, Jesse, Larry, Joe and Parker seek out a bible owned by Ursula's father, which they find, to the detriment of Parker's life, as he is killed supposedly by Edgar. After finding it in WHO KILLED PARKER?, the three with the addition of Parker's ghost hand the bible to Ursula, who then goes onto telling them they must also retrieve a brush from a motel, which was owned by her mother. The fact that she appears on Jesse's property is due to Jesse breaking the ash-line, freeing spirits like Ursula and others. Trivia *Despite appearing multiple times since HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS!, Ursula was not confirmed to be Ursula until 24 HOURS IN HELL!. *Ironically a jump-scare was shown of Melissa in THE RETURN TO URSULA'S! during the ''Psycho Series'', subtly but probably unintentionally foreshadowing her future role of Ursula. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Haunted Series Character